


Hotel Kronsky Murder Mystery

by FaustianDevil



Category: Syberia
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianDevil/pseuds/FaustianDevil
Summary: Kate and Oscar return to Aralbad, but there is no one there to greet them.





	Hotel Kronsky Murder Mystery

Arriving back in Aralbad was filled with a bittersweet nostalgia, while it also served as the place where she made up her mind to join Hans and Oscar to journey to the mysterious island of Syberia and leave the life that she once knew behind, it was also the place where she met with for the first and also the last time with the diva, Helena Romanski. Only after they left did she learn of her passing, and from a small column in a newspaper article no less, hardly fitting of Madame Romanski’s status as the most known opera singer of the Soviet era. At the time she didn’t wish to acknowledge what was written there, not because she was on such close terms with the diva, she could hardly say they were even friends, truth be told Kate only even learned of her existence just a few hours before she even got to meet her. The reason for it was that it was her fault that she died. Even if it wasn’t her personally who took her life, she did play a part in it. She was the one who asked her to come to the shady industrial town of Komkolzgrad, and while she seemed to harbor no grudge against her for their adventure with the mad director of the place, Sergei Borodine, who tried to trap her in a cage like she was nothing more than a singing-bird, her blood was undoubtedly on Kate’s hands as well. Helena’s death was the first along her journey and it certainly wasn’t the last, Hans, Ivan, even poor Igor Bourgoff as she later found out was all because of her. Only Oscar did she manage to save, but it is easier to save an automaton than a human, mechanical parts can be easily fixed or replaced, old age on the other hand can’t be cured, unless the Fountain of Youth is just as real as the youkol tale of the island of Syberia where the Mammoths still roam, but it’s doubtful for all fairytales to be true. Without the automaton by her side she would have surely lost her mind. Instead of fortune death seemed to follow her every footstep and she ironically shared her burden of it with a machine that resembled the youkol God of Death. She would have loved to ask if Hans made him look like that on purpose or was it just a mere coincidence, but she never got the chance to do so. There always has to be a mystery left unsolved it seems. Speaking of the automaton, he shook her lightly, snapping her out of her haphazard thoughts that seemed to go in every direction, but forward, much like herself.

\- Is everything alright, Kate Walker?  
\- Ah … yes … it’s just … weird to be back here again.

As she looked around the platform it was almost the same when she was there last time, safe for the clockwork train missing from the tracks, but aside from that small detail nothing really had changed. Snowflakes lingered in the air and started to pile up slowly, chasing away the salt winds and clearing the air, making it easier to breathe. “The snow is a good sign.” she remembered and hoped for it to be true.  
She made her way towards the Hotel with the automaton following her close behind. Hotel Kronsky was once known for accommodating some of the world’s greats, but now it only seemed to house ghosts of the past. As they entered they were only greeted by silence, not even the receptionist, Felix Smetana was around. Kate walked over to the receptionist’s desk and rang the bell in hopes that Mr. Felix would appear, but he didn’t. She tried a few more times, but each time no one came.

\- Maybe he’s busy elsewhere?  
\- Maybe …

Still it was strange to say the least, the TV was still turned on, yet only static came from it. She decided to leave that be for now and only walked over to the other side of the desk to open the door to the hallways of the hotel. They continued on in their search, but with no luck, only to be met with silence and not one familiar or even unfamiliar face in the hotel. Oscar even gave voice to his displeasure of how he found the place to be unsettling and while Kate agreed she still continued on. Passing by the bar she noticed some sort of strange stain on the floor.

\- What on Earth is this?  
\- Wine perhaps.  
\- Perhaps …

She did cautiously step around it and Oscar seemed to follow her example.

\- Was the hotel always like this, Kate Walker?  
\- While it wasn’t squeaky clean it was somewhat well kept. Even when I put soap into the fountain Mr. Felix immediately jumped and started to clean it up. He surely wouldn’t have left a stain like that on the floor for all the guests to see I’m sure.  
\- … … … Why did you put soap in the fountain?  
\- I had to get in some way.  
\- And you decided to do it by vandalism, Kate Walker?  
\- It worked.

Oscar clearly seemed unamused, but at least the light hearted chatter distracted them for a while from the hotel’s eerie state. A sudden loud noise, as if something heavy falling into water came from the pier made them jump ending the sudden feeling of merriness. While Oscar wished to go in the exact opposite direction Kate already went towards the source of the strange sound and the automaton had no choice, but to follow her. At the end of the pier, there was a gazebo where she met Helena for the first time and she rushed towards it. The gazebo was of course empty, like the rest of the hotel, but further on she noticed an automaton peering over the railing, looking over the dark waters.

\- James!

She called out to him and it seemed to catch the automaton of guard, making him jump and screech as he turned over to her direction in a haste. The poor machine couldn’t say anything and just stared at her in surprise.

\- James, it’s me! Kate! Kate Walker! You remember me right!

The woman was excited to finally see someone and rushed over to him while he still tried his best to calm down his gear work and collect himself, so he could do more than just stare.

\- Ah … of course I remember, Miss. … No need to shout.  
\- I apologize. … You’re just the first one we finally meet. This place is like a ghost town. Where is everyone? Where’s Mr. Felix?  
\- Mr. Smetana … he … he had to leave … for a while … a sick relative as I understood …  
\- Oh …

The automaton seemed oddly jumpy, nowhere near as eloquent and composed when they first met and continuously looking to his side over to the water. When Kate tried to do the same he rolled over to block her view, making a strange mechanical noise that sounded almost like a squeak as he did so. She wanted to question him about his strange behavior only for Oscar to finally catch up with her and that seemed to bring back James’ old snappy personality.

\- Ah, he’s here as well.  
\- James.  
\- Oscar.

The two automatons stared at each other.

\- I see you’ve gotten shorter.  
\- And you … you are … you’ve gotten rustier.  
\- Is the pot calling the cattle black? Honestly look in a mirror once in a while, “brother”. You’re not even in your original body. Just look at that mechanical horror. Where did you even get it? A junkyard?  
\- An abandoned fairground actually.

Kate decided to join in on their discourse and James reverted back to his newfound nervous personality, jumping at the sound of her voice, almost as if he forgot she was even there.

\- Ah, Miss … e-excuse us …  
\- No need to apologize. I enjoy your familiar bickering, it’s quite funny even. You two could even form a comedy duo.  
\- Kate Walker, please!  
\- Why I think you two would be a great success!  
\- Never thought I’d see the day, but for once I agree with him. … Now, if I may ask, what brings you back, Miss?

The smile faded from her features and she slowly bowed her head. She was preparing herself throughout the way back for this conversation, yet her words didn’t seem to come.

\- I’m not sure … I did came to apologize, James … for what happened to Madame Romanski.  
\- Ah … I see …  
\- James, you must know that I am truly sorry for what happened to Madame Romanski … I did not intend for anything like that to happen … at the time I could only think of getting Oscar’s hands back … I honestly didn’t even think that my actions would have such consequences … I know I’m asking a lot to be forgiven, but if there is anything I could do for you then …

She was cut off by the sound of James’ wheels slowly creaking towards her.

\- Miss, please, raise your head.

Tears had already started to form in the corners of her eyes as she looked at him, already blurring the vision of the automaton nurse before her.

\- While Madame Romanski undoubtedly would have lived a bit longer if you would have not taken her away from me to …

He paused for a minute, gathering himself, and then continued in a more composed tone.

\- I do admit that she also never felt more alive in her final days … she was truly grateful for you for taking her away from this wasteland to the stage for one final encore and because of this she died happy … you gave her something that I never could, Miss.

While the automaton’s words spoke of forgiveness towards her there was a lingering darkness in them.

\- Does that mean …  
\- I forgive you, Miss. What’s in the past is in the past.

Secretly and selfishly she was hoping for this outcome, but she would have never believed that she could atone for the diva’s death so easily.

\- I do have one request, Miss, if it’s not much of a problem that is.

Of course, nothing is ever easy, but she would have done anything for him after what had happened.

\- Of course! Anything you want, James!  
\- Then I hope it would be no bother for me to join you? ... I sadly have nothing here anymore … only memories.  
\- No, of course not!  
\- Splendid! … I do have one thing that I would like to bring with me. It’s a tad heavy though, I hope you won’t mind lending me a hand with … it.  
\- Sure!  
\- I could also help.

Oscar gave the two space and only now decided to join in on the conversation, and while he only offered to lend a hand he was met with a sudden outburst by James, something out of character for the usually calm automaton.

\- No! If anything you would only get oil stains on her with those messy hands of yours! Or even worse you’d just drop her, you walking scrap metal! As if I’d let someone like you near her!

The sudden shout seemed to surprise not only Oscar, but Kate as well.

\- I only want to help, James.  
\- If you really want to help then go and start the train!  
\- I … I don’t … have a train anymore …  
\- … See! You can’t be trusted with anything! Do me a favor and just stay here then! Enjoy the view! Come now, Miss!

James started to roll down the pier only to be stopped by the woman’s questioning.

\- James, what exactly did you mean by her?  
\- Pardon, Miss?  
\- You said her.

The automaton went silent for a good minute and only answered her as he turned away to continue down the pier.

\- Madame’s ashes.

Kate felt awful at his answer, but in a way she understood, she also kept a memento of Oscar when she lost him, his heart to be precise, a tad bit morbid now that she thought of it, but later on it did turn out to be the key to bring him back. Sadly in James’ case it can’t be achieved, but if it gives him peace of mind then she will gladly help him carry the ashes of the Soviet opera diva with him. She followed him and Oscar did as his “brother” told him to and stayed behind. James led Kate down the empty halls of the hotel to the guest rooms and over to the one that belonged to the now deceased, Helena Romanski. James stopped in front of the door.

\- Miss, if you may …

He motioned with his head to his hands that were glued to the wheelchair part of him.

\- Oh, yes! Of course!

She opened the door and the first thing that hit her was the stench and the darkness only second.

\- I apologize, Miss, the place hasn’t been properly aired since Mr. Smetana … left.  
\- It’s … it’s alright.

She said in-between coughs.

\- It’s really hard to see. Where can I find the switch?  
\- To your left, Miss.

Kate felt around the wall and finally found what she was looking for. She turned on the lights that hardly lit the room, but it was better than complete darkness and now that she could finally see, she looked around the room. The room despite the hideous stench was perfectly clean, not a single layer of dust on the furniture or the pictures on the walls, everything was in perfect order as if someone was still living there.

\- It’s clean.  
\- Of course it is, Madame would’ve been angry with me otherwise.

She gave him a weak smile and decided there is no reason to tip toe around the subject any longer then it is necessary.

\- So … where is …  
\- On the bed.

Kate nodded her head and walked over to it. On top of the comfy looking queen sized bed was nothing to be found, but there was something hidden underneath the covers. “James must have tucked it away, almost as if her remains were still … alive.” she thought as a sudden wave of sadness washed over her as she slowly reached for the covers to pull it away from the urn. Her hands were already gripping at the sheet as she jumped at the sudden noise of the door shutting behind her. She turned around to see James standing in front of the doorway.

\- What was that?  
\- Only a bad draft, Miss, pay no mind to it.

He rolled around and creaked over behind her.

\- Now, Miss, can we please hurry.  
\- R-right.

She turned her attention back to the covers and gathered her courage again, as she pulled them away from the bed, she let the covers slip from her fingers to the floor and covered her mouth as she stumbled back from the bed, only to trip and land in the wheelchair that was James. The sight was not of an urn on the bed, but the rotting remains of the former diva. She wanted to look away from the horrific sight, but something forced her, stopping her very being from tearing her eyes away from the bed and the corpse on it, and that thing was non-other than James. The automaton had lied the whole time, he wasn’t completely confined to the wheelchair part of his body and could move his hands and arms perfectly, and Kate had to learn this the most horrible way possible as he held her head forcing her to look at what once was Helena Romanski.

\- Even when she’s asleep she’s still stunning, would you not agree, Miss?

Kate wanted to shout, to scream, to escape, but the sight had left her paralyzed only leaving her as a spectator as James continued on.

\- Of course it is also thanks to me that she still looks this good haha. Ever since she came back from Komkolzgrad she has been incapable of taking care of herself, but I am here for her. I’ll always be here for my love haha. I would never leave the side of my dear Helena. … … … She on the other hand did leave me.

At that he moved his hands away from her head to her neck and wrapped his fingers around them.

\- And it’s all because of …

Kate gave one last attempt to scream for help, but no sound could escape from her as the automaton’s grip tightened around her neck.

\---

Back at the pier Oscar was getting restless waiting for Kate and James to return as he paced up and down near the gazebo. He even tried to “enjoy the view” as the other automaton advised him to, but the black waters didn’t do much to calm his nerves. Truth be told he would have even loved to stay as far away from the waters as much as possible to avoid damaging his gear work. He hardly even went near the rails to avoid even the slightest possibility of falling in, and only glanced over to the sea side a couple of times. As he walked around the gazebo for the millionth time, he did notice something strange floating on the water surface. He slowly crept over to the railing, still keeping a good meter distance from it and tried to peer over it from his spot to see what could that be, and when he realized what it was he ran back to the hotel frantically searching for Kate. He ran down the halls calling out her name, yet no response from either corner of the hotel. He checked in every single room in hopes of finding the woman and only at the end of the hall was he met with one door that was locked, and he knew she would be in there. While earlier he scolded Kate for her methods of breaking and entering, he let rules be damned this time and kicked down the door. As the door fell from its frame, Oscar was greeted by the sight of James wrapping his hands around Kate’s neck squeezing the life out of them. Oscar wasn’t really known for violence and bursts of anger, he could hardly even hurt a fly or raise his voice, but at the sight of his so called “brother” hurting the woman he loved was enough to make him snap. He lunged forward knocking over the automaton nurse along with Kate. She fell to the floor and gasped for air and Oscar rushed over to her side. He wanted to ask if she was alright, but was cut off by the unsightly mad laughter that came from James. He looked over to the other automaton and the anger that took over him has now turned into fear. The years of salt wind has taken a toll on him, and the upper half off his body separated from the wheelchair that he was confined to when Oscar knocked him over.

\- Oh my, it seems I’m only half the machine I used to be haha!

The fact that he was really only half of what he used to be didn’t seem to stop him from his intent and James crawled over to the couple attempting to finish what he had started. Oscar pulled Kate close to him as James got closer to them.

\- Have you completely lost your mind, James?

The automaton nurse looked up at his “brother”, the question taking him by surprise, but after a minute of silence, he only answered him with a maddened laugh as he continued his way towards them again, leaving a trail off oil and broken gears behind him as he did.

\- Maybe I have haha! I lost everything because of you after all, I lost her because of you, and thus I will do the same to you! Feel my pain, my grief, my loss! Haha! Suffer as I do each and every day that she is no longer truly by my side! I will take everything from you, “brother”!

Oscar backed away from him holding Kate as close to him as he could from the crawling horror that dragged himself towards them.

\- Me? W-why me?  
\- Who was the reason that she was needed in Komkolzgrad in the first place? You! It’s all because of you! It’s all your fault! You’re the one that I hate! No, it’s both of you! Suffer! Die! Rot in Hell! I’ll kill both of you!  
\- Madman!  
\- Haha! You say this now, but we are one and the same! … We’re already on the same path! Look!  
\- No!

Oscar nearly fell over the door as he backed out of the diva’s room. As soon as he was close to the hall he picked Kate up and ran away from the madman that still didn’t give upon his revenge.

\- You can’t run from me! I’ll find you! I’ll end you! I am you!

As he ran the mad automaton’s final laugh could be heard from the halls and then the hotel was wrapped in silence again, just like when they arrived. He ran all the way to the platform, nearly slipping on the piled up snow, still carrying the woman in his arms, and when he thought they were safe did he realize the woman he was carrying was no longer alive. He could still hear James’ final haunting words as grief started to eat away at him. He gently brushed his fingers around his cheeks moving the hair out from her face as he held her close to him one last time, and as he did the woman let out a sharp inhale and started to cough, making him jump nearly dropping her in the process.

\- Kate Walker! You’re alive!

She was still struggling to breath, but indeed she was alive, James had failed and was the only one rotting away in the Devil knows where. As soon as she was better he put her down even if now more than ever did he not want to let her go and the feeling was mutual, Kate wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder and he did everything he could to comfort her as the snow lightly danced around them.

The snow was a good sign after all.

**Author's Note:**

> James "Murderbot" Voralberg is my husband and I love him terribly so and he needs more attention.  
> Also I really hope after this people will start shipping Jamelena... or consider it as a possible ship at the very least.
> 
> Hey if you like my work go and give it some kudos or comments, would really appreciate it.


End file.
